Those Meddling Newbies
by Caught Ink Handed
Summary: Beckett is assigned to train newbies. Hijinks insue when one, along with the rest of the team, decides to make Caskett a reality. After the season finale of season 4. Slight AU, does not follow canon exactly. Rated for some language, nothing too bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Those Meddling Newbies**  
**Chapter One (Rewritten 20 August, 2013)**

The day was just like every other day in the 12th precinct. Detective Kate Beckett was attempting to do her job of filling out reports. Her fellow detectives, Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan, were also trying to focus on their paperwork, but were managing to procrastinate by discussing last night's hockey game. Beckett had hoped that she'd be able to get ahead while Castle was out at a publisher's meeting.

However, her plans were thwarted as the interim captain stuck his head out of his office and in a curt voice ordered, "Detective Beckett, if you don't mind."

Beckett was fairly certain that she was about to get in trouble for going out in the field only a few days prior. It was nearing almost two months since she had been gunned down at Montgomery's funeral. The physical therapist had told her that she was well on her way to recovery. She was only feeling minimal pain from the pulling of the spot where the doctors had hastily stitched her back together. But her psychiatrist was the one holding her back. He kept insisting that was not ready emotionally.

But Kate Beckett was not one to just sit around. Her team had caught an especially gruesome murder and once they had discovered who the culprit was, all _three _of them had gone racing off. Ryan and Esposito had at first been hesitant, but Beckett had promised to hang back. However, their perp seemed to have similar ideas. And of course, there was no way Beckett could allow him to get away. So she had chased him through 3 city blocks and finally tackled him to the ground.

The man who was temporarily replacing Montgomery was a kind, slightly older man. As an up side, he was also very accepting of Castle, a fairly big pro in Beckett's book. (Of course, she'd never admit it.) His hair was closely trimmed, much in the style of a military hair cut, and his eyes were stern, but surrounded by laugh lines.

"What do you need, Captain?" Beckett asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

The captain was focused on an invoice from one of the other chiefs and took a moment to finish reading it before looking up at the young detective. "Detective Beckett, you do realize that you are still on restricted field work, yes?"

"Yes, but I feel fine, it's just the shrink-"

"I understand that this is a frustrating time for you. Especially for a detective of your caliber," Beckett could feel her cheeks flushing slightly. As often as she heard about her exemplary record, she was never used to it. She did her job for the victims and because, well, it's her job. "And I would hate for you to be wasting your skills on paperwork. Paperwork is for the old and useless," he added with a wink.

"What are you saying, sir? I'm not quite following."

"I want you to train a newbie." Beckett was very aware of the fact that her jaw had hinged open, but did not do anything to correct it.

"Really, sir?" It was a generally known fact that detectives who trained newbies were getting on the older side of things and looking at retirement on a nice sandy beach in Florida. Those thoughts were only in a tiny, isolated corner of Beckett's mind.

"Yes, Beckett, You will be a superb role model for our young newbies. If you have an issue with any of them, I will find you a new one like that," He gave a slightly over exaggerated snap of his fingers. Beckett was neither amused nor impressed. "Also, I will give you temporary field privileges." This caught Beckett's attention, causing the captain to chuckle lightly. "Yes, I thought you'd like that. I mean, you can't train someone if you're stuck behind a desk now can you?"

"No, you can't, sir." Beckett offered a small smirk.

"Your first trainee will arrive around lunch time. Her name is…" He spent a moment digging through some piles of paperwork before coming up with a thin file. "Becca Ruddy. Now, best be getting back to your paperwork, Detective."

Beckett nodded quickly and took her leave. Ryan and Esposito were both watching patiently from their desks, much like two eager puppies. "Did you get in trouble?" crooned Esposito, grinning wickedly up at her as she walked back over to her desk.

"No," Beckett snapped back defensively.

"Then what was it?" joined in Ryan, leaning his elbows on the edge of his desk.

"The captain wants me to train newbies." This statement sent the pair in peals of laughter. Beckett narrowed her eyes in her patented glare. But neither seemed to notice.

"Have fun with that!" Ryan choked out, heaving in breaths of air. Esposito started to come to his senses and was suddenly very aware of the glare Beckett was directing at them.

"Ryan."

"I mean, really? Training newbies? That sucks!"

"Bro, stop digging yourself a hole." Esposito muttered to his partner. Then he turned to Beckett, "So you have to train 'em? That's rough."

Beckett inhaled deeply through her nose and nodded, "Yes, but I do get to have limited field privileges. But, I feel like I've become a glorified babysitter. First Castle, now this."

"Why, Detective, you wound me." Speak of the devil, the famous writer strolled over to their desks, a tray of coffee in his hand. "Fine, I won't give you your coffee. I'll just go dump it down the sink."

"Castle," hissed Beckett.

"Oh fine, but only," Castle moved the cup away from her teasingly. "if you tell me what 'this' terrible babysitting thing you have to do is."

"I have to train newbies, now gimme that."

"Of course, my dear Beckett," Castle handed her the coffee cup with a flourish. "So what does this training of newbies mean?"

"Newbies are people who are just becoming detectives. And now I will be training them. They'll follow me around, like you, but they're cops. The first one's coming today. Her name is Becca Ruddy."

O-o-O-o-O

Castle had gone out and fetched them an order of Indian food. They were all happily digging into their curries when a young women with badly dyed hair appeared. "Where is Captain Mueller?" Her voice was already grating on all of their nerves, and she had said a mere four words. Beckett was looking forward to this.

"Uh, his office is right over there." Esposito pointed towards the office, barely sparing her a second glance. Becca raked her eyes across his body and a small smirk appeared on her lipstick coated lips.

"Thank you, cutie," she purred. Beckett and Ryan were both biting their lips to prevent laughter from escaping. Esposito glared fiercely at the pair of them before returning to his food.

"Well, she seems fun." Castle commented drily, his eyebrows arching towards the ceiling. Beckett suppressed an eye roll, she had a feeling it was about to become an even commoner experience.

"Detective Beckett?" Captain Mueller strolled out of his office followed by who they could only assume was Becca Ruddy. If Castle had just walked by her on the street, there was no way he'd guess she was a cop. Beckett looked like a cop, she exhumed strength and toughness. Even her clothes made her seem like a cop. This Becca person on the other hand did not. Between her neon pink shirt and her strappy, uncomfortable looking sandals, Becca exhumed not cop like, Castle thought. "Beckett, this is Ms. Becca Ruddy."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Beckett said forcedly, offering a hand to the other woman, "I'm Detective Kate Beckett." Becca stared at her hand for a moment, completely puzzled, until she grasped with her own. Beckett bit back a wince as Becca's ridiculously long fingernails raked across her skin. "Over here we have Richard Castle, the novelist,"

"A pleasure, I'm sure," Castle greeted dramatically. Becca's face showed no signs of recognition, causing the writer's face to fall drastically fast.

"And then, Detectives Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito." strappy face lit up as her eyes rested on Esposito.

"It's great to meet you," purred Becca, locking eyes with Esposito, who promptly tore his eyes away.

Beckett raised her eyebrows at the look Becca was pinning Esposito with, but chose to remain silent. "Well, Detective, I must be going, I have a conference call with a few other division heads. Best of luck to you." Mueller quickly turned on his heel and disappeared into his office.

Beckett turned to Becca, "Okay then, we have a desk over here for you. Sorry if its a bit small, its only temporary. Ryan, you and I have paperwork from the Sheen case. Becca, you can help with that. Espo, I think Lanie's coming up in an hour, so you two can practice for your court date next week. The ADA needs you guys to be perfect on this one." Beckett rattled off quickly, then returned to her desk to fetch some paperwork for Becca. "Sorry, Becca, since you haven't worked a case yet, you're just going to be making copies of these, it's pretty self explanatory." Beckett handed the small pile off to the "red head", who scowled at them before returning to the small desk.

"What, nothing for me to do?" Castle whined.

"Yeah, one thing. Sit and be quiet. Let me do my paperwork, for once." Beckett replied with a smirk.

Castle shot her a playful glare, but settled down in his chair, a notepad appearing on his lap.

They were all working as peacefully as possible for about 20 minutes. Becca, however, was getting very little done. Her eyes darted between Castle and Esposito. She stared at Castle, as if she was trying to place his face. But she gazed at Esposito like a school girl with a crush. Beckett suppressed an urge to snap at her and tell her to finish her damn paperwork. But Beckett had to be the mature one, and be friendly to this cop wannabe.

"You're Richard Castle, right?" Becca suddenly asked. Castle's head snapped up from his notebook and he nodded warily. "I know where I saw you! You were in some magazine on the red carpet with some blonde woman, right?"

"Uh, yes. That was Gina, my publisher." Little did he know, Beckett was listening to each word carefully, while pretending to do her paperwork.

"Not your girlfriend? You guys looked pretty close in the pictures."

"Does anyone want some coffee? Ry, Espo?" Beckett asked as she stood up abruptly.

"You guys have a coffee machine here?" Becca perked up quickly, "Like an actual one?"

"Yes, I bought them a extremely nice expresso machine within my first month." Castle explained, clearly proud of it.

"As well and good as that is, I need some caffeine. Nobody else wants some?"

"Oo! I'll come. I wanna see this fancy coffee maker." Becca sprang to her feet, falling into step with Beckett. Beckett's nerves, already on edge, were unlikely to survive this close encounter with Becca.

Beckett yanked two cups down from the shelf and jammed them both under the two spouts. She hastily jabbed at the buttons, really not caring what sort of coffee came out.

"So, Becca, why do you want to be a cop?"

Becca paused for a moment, contemplating her answer. "The guys."

"Wh-wha-what?" Beckett spluttered, her eyes wide in shock.

"I'm in it for the guys. Cops are hot. What about you?" She asked, a simpering smile adorning her face.

Beckett automatically replied, "The victim's families." She was still trying to wrap her head around the answer Becca had given her. Her shock was broken by the insistent beeping of the coffee machine. "Uh, here you go, Becca."

"Thanks, Detective." Becca said cheerily.

Beckett barely even stopped by her desk to drop off her coffee before she barged into the Captain's office. "Beckett?"

"She needs to go now." Beckett said quickly, "I mean, please sir."

Mueller slowly removed his reading glasses, "And why is that, Detective?"

"She's a badge bunny! She's in it, for as she put it, 'the guys'. I will not have her on my team. There's are so many other trainees that would kill for a chance to be on a homicide team at their age, I know I would have."

"Fine, fine," Mueller held his hands up in surrender. "Can you stick it out until tomorrow? I will have you a new one by tomorrow morning."

"Alright, but Cap, you outta screen them a bit more." Beckett shot him a smile and then quickly exited back to her team. Castle looked up with a slight question in his eyes. Beckett shook her head slightly, jerking her head towards Becca. "Later," she mouthed silently.

"Hey girl!" greeted Lanie from her spot by Esposito's desk.

"Hey Lanie, when'd you get here?" Beckett asked, dropping down into her office chair.

"When you were in with the Captain." Lanie explained, "We've got lots of work to do. Talk to you later, girlie." Lanie sent an exaggerated wink her way before turning back to her boyfriend.

The peace had once again been restored to the bullpen.

Until Becca started insistently asking question. More specifically asking Esposito questions.

"Detective," she crooned, "what am I supposed to do here?" Becca pointed to an empty line with one hand, while stroking Esposito's arm with the other.

"Uh, just sign it and write your badge number." Esposito said absentmindedly, his attention still mainly on Lanie, who was alternating between glaring at Becca and trying to focus on the documents on the table.

This process continued for nearly an hour until Becca's flirtations reached their peak. "Hey handsome," she purred in his ear, leaning over his shoulder, "How would you like to get dinner tonight? Or maybe just desert? Eh, cutie?" Becca slowly spun Esposito's chair around to face her. Her sharp fingers began toying with the slightly frayed edge of his collar.

"No, thank you. I've got plans. Kev and I are catching a game, right? Right, Kevin?" The Irishman tore himself away from his paperwork to look at his partner.

"Hmm? What was that?"

"We're watching that game tonight, right?" Esposito gritted out, squirming to get away from Becca.

Ryan nodded, "Oh, yeah."

"Well, maybe we can have a little sampler, right now." Without any warning, Becca forced her lips on to Esposito's.

"What the hell do you think you're doin'?" Lanie's voice reached new pitches and loudness levels. Everyone in the precinct spun around to see the source of the noise. "Get off my man, you bitch."

Beckett jumped to her feet to prevent her friend from committing homicide in front of a bunch of homicide detectives.

"What is going on here?" Mueller stormed out of his office. "Ms Ruddy! This is a police precinct, not some trashy bar. I don't ever want to see you here again. Get out." He thundered, glaring at the woman. "Officers, escort her out."

There was a moment of stunned silence before the captain coolly stated, "Detective, tomorrow morning."

* * *

**So... What did everyone think? To my old readers, I thank you for your patience. To my new readers, welcome!**

**This story was previously on my old account mischief-manager-00. **

**Please leave a review! **

**Question of the Chapter:**

**What is your all time favorite episode of Castle? And if you really want, why?**

**CIH**


	2. Chapter 2

**Those Meddling Newbies **

**Chapter 2 (7 November 2013)**

**Disclaimer: *squeezes eyes shut and prays to every god known to man* C'mon, c'mon. Damn, nope, I don't own it. I tried. Too bad, so sad. **

Beckett heaved out a heavy sigh as she walked off the elevator. Another day, another newbie.

"Hey boss!" Ryan sang out from his desk, "Beautiful day!"

Beckett narrowed her eyes at the Irishman, "What's so beautiful about it?"

Ryan paused for a moment before explaining, "Sun is shining, children playing, flowers are blooming." Beckett pinned him with a sharp glare that instantly sent him into silence.

Esposito cut in quickly, "Sunny boy here was planning his wedding. Oh, also, the newbie's in the capt's office."

"Thanks." Beckett said shortly, pursing her lips.

She stalked into his office, a scowl playing across her face. Mueller looked up at her, a mildly pleading look in his eyes. "Good morning, Detective Beckett," he swore he could hear her mutter, "And why is that?" But he chose to ignore it. "Detective Beckett, this is Oscar Fenton. I expect that he should be very helpful for you."

"Hello Detective Beckett. My name is Oscar Louis Fenton."

Beckett stuck out a hand, "Nice to meet you, Fenton."

Oscar cringed away from the contact and hastily explained, "I don't like touching people." Beckett's eyebrows shot up over Fenton's head. Mueller shrugged in a _don't ask me_ sort of way.

"Okay, that's fine. Why don't you come out and we'll get you situated?" Beckett suggested.

"That sounds very nice, Detective Beckett." Fenton stood quickly and Beckett soon noticed how gangly and unathletic he looked. He was wearing an ill-fitting button up shirt with a lopsided tie hanging around his neck. And as he walked past, Beckett noticed his pants which were riding up at least a inch above his ankle. She had to stifle a chuckle at his Star Trek emblem patterned socks.

"Alright, Mr. Fenton," Beckett sped up to catch up with the young man, "we have a desk here for you. We haven't caught a case, so we'll just be working on what paperwork is left. I'm afraid that there isn't a lot lot for you to do. Espo, Ryan, come over here." The two men loped over, already looking bored. "This is Oscar Fenton. Fenton, Detectives Esposito and Ryan."

"What's up, bro?" Esposito held out a fist expectantly.

Oscar stared at it with intrigue. It was as if he had never seen such a gesture before. "Nothing can be up. The laws of gravity make it impossible. It's completely illogical. Ah, yes. This is one of the male bonding rituals of clashing fists with another man to show strength and camaraderie. I have never participated in this ritual before. Is it painful?"

Esposito and Ryan's eyes widened comically and their mouths gaped open. Ryan was the first to regain his cool, "Uh, no, it isn't painful." Fenton raised a timid fist and gently brushed it against Esposito's. Esposito cocked an eyebrow at the feather light touch.

Beckett blinked a few times in shock before cutting in, "I don't really have much for you to do other than file things. Sorry."

"That is alright, Detective Beckett. Where shall I be filing these things?" Fenton asked politely. Beckett internally wondered if he had any other tone of voice.

"Right over there. You'll need to determine what case each report belongs to and then file it accordingly. There should be files for all of these reports. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask." Beckett handed him a fairly large pile of reports and his arms gave an unstable wobble. Beckett's eyebrows shot up instantaneously.

"Very good. I shall go as quickly as I can." Fenton shuffled his way over to the filing cabinet. All three of the detectives followed his progress as he narrowly avoid a few spills.

Beckett turned away from the newbie and made eye contact with Esposito. Esposito's face split into a wicked grin. "Well, he seems fun."

"Yeah, a real exciting character," added Ryan.

Esposito opened his mouth to add something, but Beckett intervened. "No, you two will behave well, and not scare off this newbie. Am I clear?"

Esposito gave a mock salute and nodded while Ryan quickly said, "Yes, very clear."

Beckett finished one report when she realized there was a very empty chair next to her desk. Castle hadn't said anything about not being there, but knowing him he just forgot to tell her. She pulled out the next file and began filling in the boxes. She paused as she rewrote her badge number. Where could he be? He always told her where he was. Maybe he had a late party? She thought meekly.

"Hey Beckett, where's Castle?" Esposito asked, voicing the question they had all been thinking.

"No clue... it's rather peaceful here, isn't it?"

There was the loud pounding of feet against the tile and Castle appeared before them, "I'm here and I heard that, Beckett. A little harsh?"

Beckett shrugged, "Where were you?"

"I overslept. I just had this brilliant idea for Nikki Heat, and I was up all night working on it. I used like at least two whiteboards and a couple packs of post-it notes."

"Great," Beckett pursed her lips and looked back to her paperwork, "I'm glad you got your little art project done, but some of us adults have real work to do."

"Excuse me, Detective Beckett," spoke up Fenton, looking extremely timid and frail. "I'm confused, which is not a commonality, as I'm a certified genius."

"It doesn't matter, Fenton. Castle, hush, or I will finish breaking your finger." Castle's eyes grew wide and he clutched at his finger.

"Okay, not even remotely thinking about it." Castle gulped, tearing his eyes away from Beckett, "So, what's on the agenda today?"

"Well, unless a body drops, nothing really, unless some people were playing games instead of paperwork yesterday." Beckett looked at Ryan and Esposito, who both shook their heads quickly. "Okay, so nothing."

"Exciting!" Castle cheered sarcastically.

"This isn't exciting, Mr. Castle, in fact this is the opposite of exciting. I do not understand again."

"Wow, sarcasm does not settle well with you." Esposito commented quietly.

"Dually noted." Oscar said as if Esposito had just revealed a fun fact about flags.

"Hmm..." Castle looked to Ryan and Esposito, his eyebrows waggling.

Beckett sighed heavily, "Castle..."

"What?"

"You know what."

"Sorry, Detective I don't." He grinned wickedly.

"Stop playing stupid." Castle continued to grin. "Oh whoops! I meant stop being stupid." Beckett finished. And she walked off to the break room for more coffee.

"Bro, you just got owned!" Ryan said while high fiving Esposito.

"Excuse me. What should I be doing?" Fenton spoke up.

"Um… Go ask Beckett." Esposito said nervously. Fenton walked off, his awkwardly long arms swaying roughly at his side

"Okay, that guy not going to work." Castle stated. "Too smart. Wonder why he's even a cop to begin with. Doesn't strike me as particularly athletic. Maybe he'd be better... No, that's not the point."

"How do we make him leave?" Ryan asked.

"Get him to piss off Beckett!" Esposito said excitedly.

"Yes, but something a little quicker."

"Scare him." Ryan volunteered.

"Something along those lines." Castle pondered quietly.

"Castle!" Ryan and Esposito whisper yelled.

"What! Oh! I got it!" He said.

"Complete the sentence bro!" Esposito complained.

"Right. Be illogical. He said it himself that it confuses him." They spent the next 5 minutes planning, until Beckett came back. Castle quickly said. "No, the Vikings suck."

"Guys can we get back to doing something?"

"Beckett, there isn't anything to do!" Ryan complained. When Beckett shot him an irritated glare, Ryan cowered away and suggested, "Or I could clean my desk?"

"And I'll help him do that." Espsoito said. Beckett nodded happily and went back to explaining the murder board to Oscar. 10 minutes past in almost silence, except for Beckett explaining to the 25 year old man.

"Would it be wrong to wish a body would drop?" Esposito wondered aloud.

"Oh yes that would be wonderful!" Castle exclaimed.

"Shut up, Nancy Drew." Beckett snapped. She was well aware of the fact that they were up to something, but she didn't know what exactly. And with Castle involved, it was going to be big.

"Why do you call him Nancy Drew? He is not a girl and his last name is Castle, correct?" Oscar asked.

"Fenton, Nancy Drew is a fictional female detective who said things like wonderful." Beckett explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I do not understand pop culture."

Another 30 minutes past and it was around 12. "Alrighty, lunch?" Castle stood up stretching.

"I don't care." Beckett said.

"I feel like Indian, but I also don't."

"I don't feel like Indian food, but I do." Ryan added.

"Okay, since you two can't decide how about hamburgers?" Beckett said.

"Brilliant Detective! I shall return in a clock tick!" Castle yelled as he ran to the elevator.

"A clock tick? Really Castle?" Beckett mumbled to herself, rolling her eyes at her consultant's shenanigans.

As soon as the doors closed, Ryan and Esposito started phase 2. "I love the Vikings." Ryan said with a smile at Esposito.

"Ryan lied to you, Oscar. Everything Ryan says is a lie. Remember that, Oscar. *Everything * he says is a lie." Esposito explained.

"Now I want you to listen very carefully, Oscar. I'm lying." Ryan smirked. Oscar's face twisted in confusion.

"That is illogical. You say everything you say is a lie, but if everything you say is a lie, then you are telling the truth, but you cannot tell the truth because you say you always lie." He trailed off clearly confused. Beckett held back a grin. Castle was going to die.

Then Castle came bounding in. "I have returned." He held a bag of food. Then he set it down and with a straight face punched Beckett in the arm. Not hard, but enough to piss her off.

"Castle…." She warned while she dragged him in to the breakroom.

"Why did he hit her?" Oscar asked.

"Cause he likes her." Esposito said solemnly, suppressing a grin at the actual truth behind that statement.

Oscar's face twisted into a look of confusion and near pain. He groaned, "I can not work here. Please tell the Detective thank you." He grabbed his stuff and ran as fast as possible to the elevator.

Meanwhile in the breakroom, Castle was getting yelled at. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't." He mumbled like a schoolboy in trouble with the principal.

"Exactly!" Castle looked down at his feet sheepishly. "Do I have to call Alexis?"

"No!" His eyes widened.

"Ok, I won't. But can I have my hamburger, now?" Castle started to walk out when Beckett yelled to him. "Never, ever use Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum to undermine me again."

"HEY!" Ryan and Esposito yelled in indignation before shying away from Beckett's death glare.

_New one tomorrow!_ Beckett thought cheerfully.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long. I was working on other things. And school and life... And I busted up my knee pretty bad. Yeah... This one is pretty much the same as the original. **

**Answer to previous chapter: I'm gonna go with Vampire Weekend, or maybe the Pilot.**

**Question: Favorite fictional character (Castle or otherwise)?**

**CIH**


	3. Chapter 3

**Those Meddling Newbies (Rewritten 8 November 2013)**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely jack-shit. Literally, I don't own anything other than a leather jacket and a couple of notebooks and maybe a few pens. **

Beckett walked in with a coffee in her hand. She was going to need it to deal with another newbie that might possibly, maybe, definitely get scared off quickly. Right now all Beckett wanted to do was nothing. _Maybe I'll organize my desk, and then I don't have to do paperwork. _Beckett walked to her desk sleepily and set her coffee down on the pile of files on her desk. But they weren't there. Her coffee spilled across her desk.

"What the?" Beckett yelled. She checked the rest of her desk, it was completely organized, color coded and all. She glared up at Ryan and Esposito, who were failing to look remotely innocent.

Esposito held up his hands in defense, "Hey! It was not either of us!" he said quickly.

Ryan fiddled with a stray paper clip nervously, not meeting Beckett's eyes. "Yeah, we told her not to do it. But she didn't listen."

"Who?" Beckett growled.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it." Castle said as he rounded the corner. Esposito and Ryan motioned for him to shut up.

Then a young woman came up behind Castle, wearing a vivid pink sweater and a sparkly purple bow. "I got coffee!" She said cheerily. Beckett rounded on her, green eyes flashing with irritation.

"Who are you?" She asked through gritted teeth.

The woman, clearly unaware of Beckett's annoyance, replied cheerfully, "Oh, I'm Lucy Candle." She smiled sweetly at Beckett, who tried to behave civilly, but was failing miserably.

"Did you reorganize my desk?" Beckett managed in a somewhat calm voice.

"Yes! Do you like it?" Beckett inhaled deeply, trying to not lose her temper with the newest newbie.

"Beckett, let's go get coffee." Castle grabbed her and dragged her to the break room.

"Did I do something wrong?" Lucy asked, her lower lip wobbling dangerously. Ryan and Esposito shot each other panicked looks, neither wanted to deal with a crying woman in the middle of the squad room.

"No one ever touches Beckett's desk." Esposito explained.

"Well, Castle does…" Ryan said matter of factly.

"Yes, but that's Castle. And he has a death wish. And he's Castle." Esposito argued. "Whatever just don't touch Beckett's stuff."

Castle and Beckett walked in with coffees in their hands. There was an awkward silence. Then Castle nudged Beckett with his elbow. "Right. We got off on the wrong foot." Beckett forced a smile. "So, Hi. I'm Dective…."

But Lucy cut her off. "Kate Beckett. Yes I know. You're like my hero!" Beckett internally groaned. "I know everything about you."

"Mhmm... that's just..."

"Wonderful. And I'm the wonderful Rick Castle." Castle held out a big hand. "Professional writer, man-child and shadow. Nice to meet you." Beckett held back a laugh at his description.

"I love your books!" Lucy eagerly shook his hand. "So, what can I do?" She asked, turning to Beckett.

"Um, how about you help Ryan clean his desk?" Beckett said with a slight evil grin.

"What? Boss? Huh?"

"Yeah, Ry. Your desk is looking a little messy." Esposito added.

"This is going to be so much fun." Lucy clapped her hands together. She ran over to his desk and began working. Ryan looked pleadingly at the guys. They both shrugged. He walked dejectedly over to his desk.

A few hours later, Ryan's desk was clean and organized. And complete with Post-it labels, in multiple colors. "Cool, bro." Esposito said with a huge grin.

"Oh! Detective Esposito, we can do your desk now! Come on let's get started." Lucy skipped over, her arms full of Post-it notes and various other labels.

"Oh, you really don't have to do that."

"I know that's what makes me so nice." Lucy grinned at Esposito winningly, taking his pained grimace as a vote of confidence.

O-o-O-o-O

After Lucy cleaned Esposito's desk she asked Beckett what to do every 5 minutes and was grating everyone's nerves. "Hey, Lucy, how about you go get lunch? Burgers?" Castle spoke up.

"Okay!" The others nodded their approval. They all gave her their orders that just happened to be extremely complex. She ran out to get their lunches.

"Oh my god! I thought only you could be that annoying."

"Since when am I annoying?" Castle asked playfully.

Beckett rolled her eyes and replied, "Hmm, not sure, at least since I've met you."

"Oh, I thought I was born annoying."

"I pity the nurse that took care of you." Her eyes glinted with a laugh.

Castle opened his mouth, closed it, opened it, closed it and furrowed his eyebrows. His face twisted into a pout.

"Man, I can't take anymore of Lucy. She's just so… argh… I don't even know!" Esposito vented.

"Yeah. Beckett you gotta do something!" Ryan pleaded.

"Okay, I'll go talk to the Captain." Beckett stood up and walked to her bosses' office.

"I take it that Miss Candle isn't working out." He said, pointedly.

"Yes. I mean no she isn't working out." Beckett explained. "She's, I guess you could say overly helpful."

"Okay Beckett. I'll get you a new one tomorrow." He nodded and Beckett left.

While Beckett was talking to the captain, Lucy had come back with their food. Castle gave her some money for it. "Thanks, Lucy. Captain wants to see you." Beckett grabbed her food and settled down at her desk.

"So, how'd it go? Is she gone?" Castle asked eagerly.

"Yep." Beckett smiled.

Lucy skipped out of the office and squealed, "Bye Everyone. It was a pleasure working with you."

"Well, she took that well," Castle commented drily.

"Detective. You will have a new one tomorrow."

There was a collective groan, but as the captain glared at them until they all straightened up.

* * *

**This is completely unheard of. Me updating within a day? That's insane! I'm normally terrible, so please don't raise you expectations of me. I guess I was just in the mood. **

**And shout out to TORONTOSUN for recognizing the Star Trek reference in the last chapter. **

**There's a Wicked one in this one. Virtual coffees to anyone who finds it! **

**CIH**


	4. Chapter 4

**Those Meddling Newbies**

**Chapter 4 (Rewritten 12 November 2013)**

Beckett walked in to the precinct. She was already cranky. She barley got any sleep because of her neighbor's dog and that gave her a headache and now she has to deal with a newbie. _Yay! This just seems to be my lucky day. _She saw Ryan and Esposito leaning back in their chairs laughing at something. That something was Castle. Who was asleep. On her desk.

Esposito heard the telltale click of her heels and nudged Ryan. They both fell back in their chairs. "Morning Beckett."

"Morning, boss."

"What is Castle doing?"

"I do believe he is sleeping." Ryan replied cheekily. Beckett narrowed her eyes and Ryan instantly found his box of paperclips very interesting.

"I meant on my desk,"

"No clue, Beckett." Esposito said, trying to save his bumbling partner.

Beckett walked over and pulled Castle's elbow out from under him. His face hit the desk, hard. "Ow. What? I'm up." His eyes shot open. "Hiya, Beckett."

"What were you doing sleeping on my desk?"

"I have no idea. It seems like a good idea at the time."

Beckett opened her mouth to chide him but was cut off by her phone. "Beckett." She shut the phone.

"Body dropped?" Castle asked eagerly, looking a bit like a dog begging for a treat.

"Yes, stop looking so happy, Castle. Somebody's dead."

Castle let out a snigger as he followed her to the Captain's office, "Some body, nice one, Beckett."

She was about to respond as they entered Mueller's office, but thought better of insulting him in front of her boss. "Morning, Captain. We just got a call."

"Ah, just in the nick of time. Ted Jones, this is Detective Beckett. She will be your boss for the time being." The blonde haired man with his back to them stood up, instantly making everyone in the room feel like hobbits. Ted Jones probably stood at a solid 6 foot 3, at the very list. He looked like one of those fellows who spent more time in the gym then was healthy, and was built like the Hulk.

"It's great to meet you, Detective. I'm Ted Jones," His voice matched the rest of him at a very deep timbre.

Beckett shook his offered hand, and had to bite down slightly on her cheek to keep from wincing. "Yeah, you too." Her voice was about half an octave higher than normal as the bones in her hands were crushed together. When he finally released her hand, she fought the tempting urge to shake out her hand. "Alright, why don't you come out and meet the team, then we've got a crime scene to get to."

Castle, still cowering behind them, shuffled after them in complete awe of the height of the new newbie.

"Detective Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito, Ted Jones." Beckett introduced them lazily.

"Good to meet you," Ryan shook his hand, and much like Beckett, nearly winced as his hand was demolished.

"Likewise."

Esposito stepped up and the two men shook hands. Unlike the other two, Esposito gripped Jones' hand with equal force and they stared each other down until Beckett interrupted them.

"Uh, we've got a dead guy, so if we could speed this up a bit…."

They broke apart and Esposito led the way to the elevator. In the elevator, Castle finally spoke up after Beckett snidely said, "This is the longest time you've been quiet."

"Hello, Ted, I'm Richard Castle." Castle learned his lessons from the others and did not offer up a hand.

"Derrick Storm, right? I was so mad when you killed him off! But Nikki Heat is hot…."

"Well, you know, Det- Ow! Ow! Ow! Apples! Apples! Beckett…." Castle whined as Beckett twisted his ear painfully. "I'm not going to say anything." Pleased, Beckett released his ear and allowed him to straighten up.

O-o-O-o-O

"Detectives, the body's on the third floor, second door to the right. Can't really miss it."

"Thanks," Beckett led the way upstairs, passing by a few other officers, taking witness statements.

The apartment marked off by the tape looked as if it had been taken out of a Crate and Barrel catalog. There were no personalized items, no pictures, no magazines or newspapers, absolutely nothing.

Esposito stuck his head in a few of the rooms and called out, "Body's right here."

"C'mon, Jones, Castle." Beckett entered the room and almost needed to take a step back. "Damn, what happened to him?"

"Hey Kate, it looks like multiple GSW to the chest." Lanie pointed at the various holes in their victim's chest with a pen.

Beckett crouched down next to her, examining the body carefully. "Jones! Get in here!" Lanie raised her eyebrow in a question, "Newbie."

Jones strolled in, a casual smile on his lips, but it quickly faded as his face turned green. Jones turned on his heel and found a trashcan to exhibit his breakfast.

"Really?" Beckett asked exasperatedly.

"That's a bit unfortunate." Castle commented drily, but when his eyes fell on the crime scene, he lit up, "This is so cool." Beckett jabbed his ribs with her elbow sharply. "Not cool, totally uncool. On fire in fact," Beckett's eyebrows shot up, "Not on fire. Okay, metaphorically dousing that fire." Beckett raised both her eyebrows. "Make up your mind!"

"Are you two done yet?" Lanie asked, putting her hands on her hips, a slight smirk on her lips.

Beckett sighed out, "Yes," while Castle fiercely declared, "No."

* * *

**Congrats to Guest for getting the Wicked reference: "Oh you really don't have to do that." "I know, that's what makes me so nice!". There aren't really any in this chapter. **

**Does anyone have a favorite line or newbie yet?**

**Please review! **

**CIH**


End file.
